Mak Comblang
by XoUnicornXing
Summary: Bosan menjomblo, Joonmyeon –Suho- mencoba menggunakan jasa Yixing sebagai tukang mak comblang. Bagaimana kisah mereka?[Sulay]
1. Chapter 1

Mak Comblang

Xounicornxing present

.

.

Yixing hanyalah tukang mak comblang yang belum mengenal cinta untuknya, ia hanya mencarikan orang lain jodoh,tapi entahlah ketika dia bertemu Joonmyeon.

.

.

Sulay

.

Happy reading!

Yixing tidak peduli dengan ocehan Luhan. Dia akan tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sebut saja Yixing aneh,tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Lagi pula dia menyukai pekerjaan ini.

Mak comblang

Hahahaha

garing sih? Gaada yang ketawa nih? Okefain -_-

Sebut saja Yixing suka ngurusin urusan cinta seseorang,tapi memang kenyataannya begitu,ehm Yixing kan baik gitu loh.

Sebenarnya Yixing sendiri bingung sejak kapan ia mengubah pekerjaan dari mak erot ke mak comblang. Ups maaf Cuma bercanda. Tapi memang dia sendiri bingung sejak kapannya. Jika Yixing bertanya kepada Luhan sejak kapan ia menjadi mak comblang maka dnegan terang-terangan Luhan berkata-

"Sejak kau meng-mak comblangkan aku dengan Sehun!"

Begitulah katanya.

Hari ini Luhan kembali mengomel,memang sih,kalau bukan karena Yixing dia tak akan bersama Sehun sekarang. Namun,tetap saja Luhan agak sedikit takut jika Yixing tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan anehnya itu.

"Xiiing udahlahh gausah jadi mak comblang,giliran kamu yang nyari jodoh,sayang" ucap Luhan mencoba menghentikan Yixing yang hendak bertemu dengan klien nya.

"Kalau masalah jodoh sih, aku santai aja ge hahahaha.. lagipula jadi ma comblang kan sama aja bahagiakan orang lain,ya kan ge?" balas Yixing. Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Terserah padamulah,Xing"

Yixing hanya tersenyum memamerkan dimplenya. Kemudian dia membaca sekilas profil orang yang ingin di-mak comblang-in.

_Kim Joonmyeon. 22 Mei 1991._

_Tipe : menyukai namja/yeoja yang manis,tidak matre,mau menerimaku dengan tinggi apa adanya ini._

Yixing terkikik sendiri membaca profil singkat kliennya satu ini. _Orangnya pasti gokil dan mudah nego_,pikir Yixing senang.

Tanpa pikir panjang,Yixing men-dial nomor yang sudah tertera di profil singkatnya.

Tuuuttt...tuutt..

Klik..

"halo?" ucap seseorang disebrang sana. Yixing yakin ini pasti Joonmyeon.

"Halo,dengan Yixing disini,bisa bicara dengan Joonmyeon-shi?" tanya Yixing

"_O-oh,ehm ini Joonmyeon."_

"Baiklah Joonmyeon-shi.. apa kau punya waktu hari ini?"

.

.

.

Joonmyeon tidak tahu tapi.. jantungnya benar-benar berdentum kencang. Joonmyeon benar-benar deg-degan. Jujur Joonmyeon sedikit ragu dengan keputusannya ini,namun mengingat usianya sudah menginjak kepala dua dan sudah hampir dua tahun dia menjomblo jadi..

Yah,inilah akhirnya harus kuakhiri.. ahahahaha harus mencoba cara mak comblang. Jujur,Joonmyeon merasa jones banget ikut cara ini.

Tapi yah mau gimana lagi,orang dia memang jones :'D

Dan.. maka dari itulah,karena Joonmyeon bingung sendiri mau mencari jodoh dimana,jadi dia memilih mengikuti mak comblang.

Kini Joonmyeon tengah duduk santai di kafe dekat kampusnya. Menunggu si mak comblang datang. Oh oke,namanya.. Yixing,bukan si mak comblang. Mereka telah sepakat bertemu di kafe ini. Sejujurnya Joonmyeon sedikit gugup mengingat ini kali pertamanya dia mengikuti mak comblang. Apakah berhasil? Apakah dia akan mendapatkan seseorang yang pas? Apakah dia justru malah akan ditipu? Joonmyeon memang orang yang berlebihan,wajarkan saja'-'

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki manis dengan tubuh lumayan tinggi sepertinya menghampirinya karena lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya. Apakah orang ini adalah namja yang disuruh Yixing kemari sebagai teman mak comblangnya? Joonmyeon akui namja ini manis. Cukup manis bagi Joonmyeon. Dan benar tebakan Joonmyeon,namja itu langsung berdiri di depannya.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Joonmyeon?" tanya namja itu dengan muka polosnya. _Unyu juga nih anak_,batinnya sedikit kagum.

Sedikit ya sedikit.

Lama-lama jadi bukit,ups.

"Ndee aku Kim Joonmyeon" ucap Joonmyeon sambil memberi arahan namja itu untuk duduk.

"ah,kupikir aku salah orang hehehe. Habisnya muka orang disini tak jauh beda" ucap namja itu sambil nyengir lebar. Joonmyeon sedikit terperangah,jadi.. muka Joonmyeon pasaran gitu? Duh,kok jleb.

"O-oh uhm,enggak kok kamu gak salah orang, _by the way_, kamu yang disuruh Yixing kemari?" tanya Joonmyeon _to the poin. _Namja itu mengerjabkan mata,kemudian terkikik.

Nah kan unyu

"Kamu tadi bilang apa? Yang disuruh Yixing kemari? Hahahahaha" tanya namja itu diakhiri tawa. Joonmyeon sedikit merengut. Tak lama namja itu menghentikan tawanya.

"kkk.. mian mian Joonmyeon-shi.. kkk.. aku Yixing hahahaha"

Joonmyeon melongo.

Duh betapa malunya dia berpikir bahwa Yixing lah orang yang akan dicomblangkan untuknya.

Haduh..

"O-oh.. hahahahaha mian Yixing-shi.. aku tidak tahuu suaramu sedikit berbeda kalau di telpon sama kalau bicara langsung" ucap Joonmyeon jujur –bohong sebenarnya-

"Oh,jinja? Umm.. banyak sih yang bilang begitu" ucap Yixing menimpali. Selanjutnya terjadi keheningan. Yixing yang merasa agak gimana gitu dengan keheningan ini pun mencoba memecah keheningan dengan memesan minum.

"Umm bisa kita mulai Joonmyeon-shi?" tanya Yixing. Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Biar lebih kelihatan akrab,panggil saja aku Suho" ucap Joonmyeon. Yixing mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu,panggil aku Lay" balas Yixing. Mereka pun memulai acara mereka. Joonmyeon mulai menyeuruput kopinya sedangkan Yixing sibuk memilah-milah kertas.

Yixing menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Joonmyeon.

"Coba kamu kenalan sama dia" ucap Yixing. Joonmyeon mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Yixing.

_Choi Jinri. 29 Maret 1994_.

Joonmyeon membaca sekilas profil data tersebut. _Manis sih,tapi entah dia matre atau tidak_,batin Joonmyeon. Dengan ragu Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Boleh.." ucapnya singkat.

"Yeyyy" sorak Yixing senang. _Tukang mak comblangnya aja manis,apalagi yang dimakcomblangin,_batin Joonmyeon berbunga-bunga. Eaa

"Okey Suho,kalo gitu kita ketemuan disini lagi,jam yang sama bisa?" tawar Yixing. Joonmyeon berpikir sejenak mengingat-ingat apakah dirinya free atau tidak,tak lama ia pun mengangguk.

"Okesipp,sampai ketemu lagi Suho hyung,besok kalau aku belum datang telpon aja yaa" ucap Yixing sambil meninggalkan kafe itu. Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya senyam-senyum sendiri memandangi Yixing.

Tanpa disadarinya,Joonmyeon terpesona.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon mulai menguap lebar. Tugasnya bahkan masih setumpuk gunung. Sungguh ia muak dengan semua tugas ini. Ingin sangat ia mengubur tugas-tugasnya lalu tidur_. By the way_,ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Dan kali ini Joonmyeon benar-benar berharap ada pesan atau apalah di telponnya,tentu saja inginnya sih telpon dari-

Drttt

-Yixing.

_Yixing's Calling_

OMG

OMG.. duh Joonmyeon gak mimpi kan? Yixing nelpon dia? Wew..

Buru-buru Joonmyeon mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"_Suho!"_ Joonmyeon sedikit terkejut mendengar sapaan manis dari Yixing.

"Eh? Nde,Lay.. ada apa?"

"_Eh,eum.. tidak ada apa-apa sih,belum tidur?" _

"Belum,masih ada tugas,tapi udah eneg sama itu tugas" Yixing terkekeh kecil.

"_Yaudah gausah dikerjain aja XD paling entar dapet omelan doang hahahaha"_

"Ya emang saking perhatiannya jadinya diomelin mulu XD"

Kemudian hening sejenak..

"_Um.. Suho sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sedikit tentang dirimu,jelas sebagai admin mak comblang ini aku harus tahu persis sifat klienku" _

"Eh? Boleh,kamu mau tanya apa?"

Dan larut malam itu dihabiskan Joonmyeon dengan menelpon Yixing.

.

.

.

Yixing berlari-lari keluar dari bus itu. Dia sudah terlambat hampir setengah jam. Bahkan Yixing hampir saja lupa kalau dia berlari bersama seseorang.

"Yak! Yixing ge! Jangan cepat-cepat" teriak seorang gadis dibelakangnya. Seketika Yixing sadar kalau dia tidak sendiri. Sambil berjalan pelan, Yixing nyengir.

"Huh.. gausah lari-lari kenapa sih?" Yixing kembali nyengir.

"Hehhehehehe" si yeoja hanya cemberut.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan. Tujuan mereka adalah kafe yang kemarin didatangi Yixing. Yap,kafe dekat kampus Joonmyeon. Kafe ini memang cukup jauh.

_Sampai di kafe.._

Yixing menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dimana Joonmyeon?

"Yixing ge! Dimana orangnya?" Yixing menggeleng tidak tahu. Tapi kemudian sudut matanya menangkap lelaki yang mirip Joonmyeon.

"Suho!" panggi Yixing. Ya orang itu memang Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon refleks menolehkan kepalanya ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ah,ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, Yixing. Yixing bergegas berlari-lari ke arahnya bersama.. umm seorang yeoja? Entahlah,mungkin yeoja itulah yang akan dimakcomblangkan dengannya. Namun sayangnya Joonmyeon tidak dapat melihat wajah yeoja itu.

"Ah,mian aku terlambat" ucap Yixing sambil membungkuk.

"Sangat terlambat" kritik Joonmyeon singkat. Kemudian Yixing menyenggol yeoja disebelahnya.

"A-ah Choi Jinri imnida~" ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkuk.

"Sulli?"

Yeoja itu langsung seketika kembali berdiri tegak

"Joonmyeon oppa?"

.

.

.

Tbc

Umm ini yaoi kok,jangan takut wkwkwk . lanjut/delete? '-'


	2. Chapter 2

**Mak Comblang**

**Xounicornxing present**

.

.

**Chapter 2 **

Bosan menjomblo, Joonmyeon –Suho- mencoba menggunakan jasa Yixing sebagai tukang mak comblang. Bagaimana kisah mereka?

.

.

Sulay

.

Happy reading!

Yixing menatap datar kedua orang di depannya ini. Sebenarnya yang bodoh dia atau mereka berdua sih? Sedangkan kedua orang yang dbingungkan Yixing hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak bercerita kesana kemari layaknya reuni teman SD yang amat sangat lama tak pernah jumpa.

Tapi.. damn Shit! Itu memang kenyataan

Oh okey, bukan reuni teman SD tapi teman SMA. Bukan lebih tepatnya acara pertemuan keluarga yang lama tak jumpa.

"Uhm, oh, astaga kita melupakan Yixing ge disini oppa" ucap Sulli memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Keheningan Yixing lebih tepatnya.

"Oh iya aku lupa, Maaf Lay.." itu Joonmyeon yang bicara. Yixing hanya mengangguk sambil tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kalian itu.. sudah saling kenal?" tanya Yixing heran sambil memandang dua orang didepannya ini. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

Mereka mengangguk-angguk mantap

Yixing menghela napas berusaha sabar. "Dan kalian adalah keluarga?" tanyanya lagi.

Lagi-lagi mereka mengangguk.

"Dan kalian tidak mengenal satu sama lain kah ketika aku menujukkan biodata kalian?"

Mereka mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan ragu.

...

...

Hening

"SHIT" umpat Yixing lalu pergi beranjak dari kursi itu. Ia melangkah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya

Sedangkan Sulli dan Joonmyeon tak bereaksi, mereka justru saling menatap seakan bertanya _'Ada apa ya?_' .kemudian mereka bersenggol-senggulan lengan.

"Oppaa! Kejar! Hell, kau tidak mengerti apa usahanya?" ucap Sulli lalu mendorong laki-laki itu agar mengejar Yixing. Sulli bahkan tak habis pikir kalau Yixing akan mencomblangkan saudaranya itu dengan wanita, apa Joonmyeon saja yang gengsi saat mengisi biodata?

"Yang jelas aku tidak peduli hahahaha"ucap Sulli kejam. Oh tolong jangan anggap dia kejam beneran ya. Dan dengan terpaksa Joonmyeon berlari mengejar Yixing layaknya film-film bolywood.

.

.

.

"Xing! Eits gitu doang kok marah" ucap Joonmyeon setelah berhasil mengejar Yixing. Sedangkan yang dikejar tak bereaksi apapun. Hanya diam sambil memasang tampang dinginnya.

"Kamu bahkan gak ngasih foto apapun waktu mengenalkan Sulli" ucap Joonmyeon mengingatkan bahwa ini tak salahnya dan Sulli juga. Salahkan Yixing tak menunjukkan foto profil orang yang akan dicomblangkan.

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengingat kalau ia sudah memberikan foto profil Sulli ke Joonmyeon.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya agak malu. Pipinya memerah sekarang. Yah, ia sudah bertindak berlebihan sepertinya. Meninggalkan dua client-nya di kafe karena amarahnya yang membludak. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk, menatap Yixing dengan tatapan 'sekarang-siapa-yang-salah?' membuat Yixing berdecak sebal dan mau tak mau mengulurkan tangannya-

"Maaf.." ucapnya tulus.

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan menjabat tangan kecil itu –serius kecil-

"Dimaafkan nona" ucapnya santai.

Yixing mendelik

"AKU LAKI-LAKII!"

.

.

.

Joonmyeon masih mengucek-ucek telinganya karena diteriaki Yixing tadi. Ia bahkan heran kenapa suara Yixing senyaring itu. Yixing itu laki-laki atau perempuan sih? Teriakannya kok kurang manly(?). Bisa-bisa tuli telinganya kalau mendengar teriakan Yixing tiap hari. Apa jadinya suaminya nanti kalau diteriaki Yixing terus?

Dan.

Kenapa dia memikirkan bagaimana suami Yixing nanti? Oh tolong itu tidak penting. Bahkan ia belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menemaninya, mengisi hari-harinya, berbagi susah dan senang bersamanya, dan mungkin saja-

-menemani hari tuanya.

Memang sangat cheesy, tapi yah siapa yang tidak mendambakan hari-harinya diisi oleh sang kekasih hati? Bahkan Joonmyeon berani bertaruh kalau Yixing juga mendambakan hal-hal seperti itu.

Lah Yixing lagi -_-

Drrtt..

_**1 new message from Lay**_

Buru-buru Joonmyeon membuka pesan itu

_**Fr: Lay**_

_**Eh, besok akan kukenalkan dengan seseorang**_

_**Picture**_

Joonmyeon membuka gambar yang dikirimkan Yixing padanya. Tidak seperti kemarin, kini Yixing ingat untuk memberi foto profil. Tentu ingat karena Joonmyeon yakin Yixing tak melupakan kejadian tadi hahahaha.

Kini Yixing mengenalkannya dengan seorang namja.

Imut

Ngegemesin

Tapi kok Joonmyeon gak tertarik ya? Duh belum ketemu aja kok udah komen -_-

_**To: Lay**_

_**Siapa itu namanya?**_

_**Send**_

_**Fr : Lay**_

_**Baekhyun. Unyu kan :3 **_

Joonmyeon menghela nafas. _Aku gak tertarik sedikitpun sama yang imut-imut, aku lebih suka yang manis-manis._ Tapi ia sangat menghargai usaha Yixing ini. Dia tahu tak mudah menjadi seorang 'Mak Comblang' seperti ini. Joonmyeon memang tidak tahu persis rasanya, tapi setidaknya melihat Yixing saja, Joonmyeon dapat menyimpulkan kalau pekerjaan itu tidaklah mudah.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Baekhyun besok. Tapi apa?

_**To : Lay**_

_**Apa yang disukainya? **_

_**Send**_

Beres kan?

.

.

.

Yixing kembali membuka buku tabungan itu berulang-ulang. Hell yeah. Ada apa dengan orang tuanya hingga ia belum dikirimi uang bulanan? Yixing kembali membuka buku tabungannya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Pekerjaan ini memang tak membuatku kaya, walaupun ini membuat orang lain bahagia. Aih, ia harus segera menghubungi orang tuanya atau ia akan ditendang dari apartemennya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia meminjam uang kepada Luhan.

Drrtt..

_**Fr : Suho**_

_**Apa yang disukainya?**_

Yixing agak terkejut saat membuka pesan itu. Namun kemudian ia memekik kegirangan hingga-

DUK!

"_Aduh! Heh jalannya hati-hati dong!" _teriak seseorang dengan aksen chinesse. Yixing agak meragukan pendengarannya. Mungkin ia sedang ngelindur sehingga mendengar orang berdialek chinesse.

Yixing langsung berbalik dan menatap orang yang ditubruknya tadi. Laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan mata setajam elang. Yixing merinding dibuatnya.

"_M-maaf"_ ucapnya terbata dengan bahasa mandarinnya. Sengaja, siapa tahu dia bertemu orang China selain Luhan disini. Lelaki itu agak terkejut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"_Are you chinesse?"_ tanya lelaki itu. Yixing hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bisa bantu aku mengambil tabunganku? Aku agak susah berbahasa Korea" tuturnya memohon. Yixing agak menimang-nimang permohonan lelaki itu, namun akhirnya ia setuju. Yixing tahu persis memang susah beradaptasi di negeri orang.

_**To : Suho**_

_**I think Rillakkuma, tapi kau bisa membeli lain**_

_**Ps: dia suka strawberry :3**_

_**Send**_

"Ayo kutemani kau" ucap Yixing sopan. Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan.

.

.

.

Yifan harus berterimakasih sangat pada laki-laki berdimple yang sudah membantunya ini. Hampir ia mati kebingungan mencari cara berbicara pada teller bank tadi. Bukannya ia meragukan cara berbahasa Inggris teller di bank tadi. Dia hanya.. yah agak canggung saja kalau berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris kepada orang asia.

Rasanya kurang awesome.

Okay abaikan opini sombongnya tadi. Sekarang, mungkin ia harus mengenalkan diri dan bertanya nama laki-laki yang membantunya tadi.

"Uhm, ngomong-ngomong aku Wu Yifan, senang bertemu orang chinesse sepertimu disini" ucapnya sok kenal. Yixing hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Zhang Yixing.. senang juga mengenal orang chinesse lagi" ucap Yixing sekenanya. Ia agak tidak mudah beradaptasi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya –bahkan baru ditabraknya-

"Uhm, apa kau sibuk? Xie-xie telah membantuku mengambil tabungan" ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum. Yixing berpikir sebentar. Kemudian menjawab-

"Kurasa aku-

Drrtt

Yixing menghentikan ucapannya dan memberi isyarat pada Yifan untuk menunggu.

_**1 new message from Suho**_

_**Fr : Suho**_

_**Bisa kau mempertemukanku dengan baekhyun sekarang saja? Besok-besok kurasa aku tidak punya waktu. **_

Yixing mendengus kecil, "Kurasa aku ada acara Yifan ge" ucapnya agak ragu,

"Oh begitukah? Baiklah tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan nomor teleponmu, mungkin aku akan kesusahan lagi saat mengambil tabungan?" ucap Yifan berbasa-basi.

.

.

.

Yixing benar-benar gemas dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Oh Tuuhan dia sudah didepan kamar baekhyun lebih dari setengah jam! Dan Baekhyun masih sibuk dandan? Hell dunia ini sudah terbalik.

"Baek cepatlah! Nanti Suho malah pergi karena ada urusan!" teriak Yixing sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Iya iya, Yixing hyung!" teriak Baekhyun lalu tak lama pintu terbuka. Sweater abu-abu dengan hoodie ungu dan celana berwarna abu-abu juga, uh, pantas lama, orang dia dandan seunyu ini, omel Yixing dalam hati.

"lama ya dandannya"

"hehehehe mian hyung" baekhyun menggaruk rambut belakangnya malu.

"Oke ayo!" Yixing menyeret Baekhyun.

.

.

.

_**To : Lay**_

_**Kutunggu di strawberry cafe**_

_**Send**_

Yixing bilang Baekhyun suka strawberry kan? Dan kini si Kim-Rich-Joonmyeon tengah duduk manis di kafe bernuansa stroberi. Bukankah ia amat baik? Dengan ditemani secangkir kopi –bukan kopi stroberi- ia menunggu kehadiran Yixing dan baekhyun. Ia merasa lebih bersemangat dibanding saat pertama Yixing men-comblangkannya dengan Sulli. Mungkin karena sudah tahu siapa yang akan dicomblangkan dengannya –wajahnya- dan mungkin juga karena ia tak segugup sebelumnya. Dan kali ini tentu saja ia tak akan salah mengenali. Tidak seperti kemarin, ia bahkan mengira Yixing adalah orang yang akan dicomblangkan dengannya.

Ddrtt

_**Fr : Lay**_

_**Tunggu, dia baru saja habis dandan -_-**_

Joonmyeon terkiki membaca pesan itu. Ia kemudian membuka kembali foto Baekhyun yang Yixing berikan. Memang imut, pantas-pantas saja jika suka berdandan. Apakah baekhyun uke? Apakah sifat Baekhyun seimut wajahnya? Joonmyeon harap tidak, ia tidak terlalu suka uke yang manjanya berlebihan. Dia lebih suka uke yang kalem, manis, keibuan, kulitnya putih, kalau bisa punya lesung pipi, seperti..

Yixing? Oh tidak, tidak, dia hanya berpikir Yixing hampir sesuai dengan tipenya, hampir ya, hampir. Jadi da tidak menyuka Yixing, hanya saja Yixing itu tipenya.

Sambil menyesap kopinya ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Seorang laki-laki manis, kalem menggandeng seorang laki-laki lagi –yang lebih pendek dan imut- . joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya dan Yixing melihatnya. Kemudain dengan segera Joonmyeon merapikan penampilannya lalu berdiri sambil memasang angel face-nya.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan kita Joonmyeon" ucap Yixing agak enggan. Joonmyeon tersenyum paham. Ia melirik sekilas laki-laki disebelah Yixing. Ini kah yang namanya Baekhyun?

"Ah uhm, perkenalkan ini Baekhyun" Yixing menyenggol pelan tangan Baekhyun, membuat yang tersenggol segera membungkuk memperkenalkan diri dengan pipi memerah.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida~" joonmyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapi lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Mereka pun duduk. Mereka yang dimaksud adalah, Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun saja, karena Yixing sudah melesat pergi entah kemana. Padahal sedetik yang lalu mereka masih memperkenalkan diri dan tiba-tiba Yixing berkata,

"_Eh maaf ya, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu" _

Joonmyeon baru sadar itu alibi. Ya, namanya juga dijodohkan, jadi harus ada waktu berdua dengan Baekhyun bukan? Sungguh profesional sekali Yixing ini. Namun, sialnya Joonmyen bukan orang yang pandai memulai suatu pembicaraan. Ia akan bingung sendiri jika seperti ini. Jadi, menurut Joonmyeon keprofesionalan Yixing ini membuat sisi buruknya menguar.

Tapi, tentu sebagai cowok keren, kaya, tampan, Cuma kurang tinggi dikit, Joonmyeon tak mau membiarkan Baekhyun kelaparan dong. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memesan makanan.

"Uhm, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Joonmyeon antusias dengan senyuman yang selalu terpatri di bibirnya. Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya imut. Ya, imut.

"Aku boleh memesan makanan Joonmyeon-ssi?" tanyanya polos. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk lalu memangil salah seorang pelayan disana.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu sambil mengeluarkan note dan pulpen. Baekhyun tampak menarik nafas sebentar lalu-

"Aku ingin milkshake strawberry"

_Aku tidak salah memilih tempat kencan_

"Strawberry cake"

_Ah, dia kelihatannya memang pecinta stroberi. Tak masalah lah._

"Cupcake strawberry"

_Stroberi lagi.. ouh.. apa dia tidak bosan?_

"Pudding strawberry"

_Aku lebih suka pudding coklat_

"Lalu.. ah iya Joonmyeon-ssi mau makan apa?" tawar Baekhyun

"Aku pesan steak dan lemon tea saja" ucap Joonmyeon, senangnya ditanyai mau makan apa~

"Ah, ndee.. lalu makanannya-

_Eh apa? Memangnya tadi bukan makanan?_

Joonmyeon mulai melotot. Namun, tentu saja sebagai cowok tajir, ceilah, ia tetap membiarkan Baekhyun memesan makanan.

"Aku mau macaroni, lalu spaghetti, lalu takoyaki pedas, lalu-

Strawberry ice cream, ah, ya sudah itu saja"

Joonmyeon menghela nafas tanpa sadar.

"Ah tunggu sebentar aku belum memesan minum!"

_Oh tidak._

.

.

.

Yixing yang mengamati dari kejauhan tertawa terbahak-bahak sedari tadi. Sungguh ekspresi Joonmyeon agak berlebihan. Mentraktir Baekhyun kan tidak akan membuat uangnya habis. Sambil memakan ice cream yang dipesannya, ia mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada Joonmyeon.

_To : Suho_

_Dia memang pecinta stroberi bukan?_

_Send_

Yixing kemudian mengeluarkan notes tempat dia menuliskan pasangan-pasangan yang di-comblang-kan.

_Joonmyeon n Baekhyun is done!_

"Haahh.. tinggal menunggu apakah Joonmyeon kuat dengan Baekhyun yang cerewet dan banyak maunya itu hahaha" Yixing tertawa nista.

.

.

.

TBC

/tarik nafas dalam-dalam/ hahhh.. haii ^^ lama gak posting fanfic. Entah kenapa liburan kemarin bukannya sedia stok fanfic justru malah rasanya males nulis. Maafkan ketidak profesionalan saya :'(

Ah iya, mohon maaf untuk fanfic berchapter lainnya seperti Mak Comblang, Be Children Again dll sepertinya belum bisa dipost'-')/ sebentar lagi saya mau UN hehehe jadi ijin hiatus dulu. Sekali lagi mohon maaf /bow/

Btw new summary tuh :3 hahaha.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri review fanfic gaje ini

Dimohon reviewnya kembali

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
